MPLS is quickly gaining support in the industry as a robust way of transmitting Internet Protocol (IP) packets. This is primarily because MPLS eliminates the need to examine the destination IP address of a packet at every router or network node in the path of the packet. As such, MPLS has particular utility in the high speed core of many networks. Recognizing that within the high speed core ATM switching infrastructure is likely to exist, the industry is presently in the process of formulating standards for deploying MPLS over an ATM infrastructure.
As in the nature of most standardization efforts, the focus has been to define the functional features necessary to enable interoperability amongst equipment manufactured by a variety of participants. However, many problems arise in implementing MPLS functionality. These include: (1) the general management and maintenance of signalled label switched paths (SLSP) on an ATM infrastructure; (2) procedures on the failed establishment of an SLSP; (3) management of signalling links; (4) procedures when a signalling link or physical link fails; and (5) procedures under various changes in network topology, such as the creation of a new signalling link. The present invention seeks to provide solutions to these various issues.